magiclanternfandomcom-20200223-history
550D
= 550D / T2i Magic Lantern support = 450px * Announcing pre-alpha firmware * Features of the latest version: ** Onscreen audio meters ** Lens data computation ** Manual audio gain, selectable input source ** Cropmarks ** Zebra stripes / histogram * Upcoming features: ** GUI menus ** Headphone monitoring via A/V jack ** Waveform Installation THIS IS DANGEROUS PRE-ALPHA SOFTWARE. USE AT YOUR OWN RISK. IT WILL MODIFY YOUR CAMERA. NO WARRANTY. NO SUPPORT. 550D firmware version 1.0.9 (experimental) * Upgrade your camera to Canon Firmware 1.0.9 first. After that, you can install ML 1.0.9. * Download this release magiclantern-0.1.9-rc0_550d_fw109.zip (3 Dec 2010). * Read the discussion thread for more info: http://groups.google.com/group/ml-devel/browse_thread/thread/266542d8f2e65bc * WARNING: it seems it's not possible to downgrade to 1.0.8 and install ML! https://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern/issue/184/notes-and-thoughts-about-ml109-for-550d 550D firmware version 1.0.8 * Update your camera to 1.0.8; this will not work with the original 1.0.6 firmware. * Download this release magiclantern-550d.rc1.zip * There are newer autoexec.bin files available on the mailing list; read the discussion thread before using them: ** 8 Aug 2010 Update 550D beta, now with gain control ** 11 Nov 2010 magiclantern for 550D, compiled with shorter config file ** 23 Nov 2010 Recording Internal and external audio simultaneously ** 7 Dec 2010 fixed cropmarks ** 9 Dec 2010 enabled zebras and histogram * Copy magiclantern.fir, autoexec.bin and magiclantern.cfg files to the root directory of the SD card. Be sure there are no other .fir files on the card. For updated versions of the hack, use the respective autoexec.bin and related files (config file, cropmarks etc). * Use CardTricks from CHDK to mark the card as bootable (sdReadBlock() isn't working in the ML installer to do this automatically). "CF Boot sector" must be selected when clicking on "Make Bootable". Cards over 4gb (FAT32 maybe?) in size require these instructions. (see also http://groups.google.com/group/ml-devel/msg/ae1dd757ba72e4b3). * Start the camera and select Firmware ver 1.0.8 from the Wrench 3 menu (must be in manual or P mode to select) Instaling ML RC1 on 550D/1.0.8 8a9EOxOtU0E * The installer should be verified by the camera and appear to restart * Magic Lantern's installer will set the DISKBOOT flag in the camera and write some data to the card. (It DOES work, DISKBOOT flag is different from "BOOTDISK" being written in the first sector of the card) * Once the drive light has gone off and stays off for a few seconds, remove the battery. * Everytime the camera starts up with the autoboot card installed, Magic Lantern will be loaded and run * If you remove AUTOEXEC.BIN file, the camera WILL HANG AT BOOTUP. To disable autoboot you must use CardTricks to unmark the card. * It is not necessary to repeat the Firmware update step; only do it once to configure the camera for autobooting. There may be a counter of how many times the firmware update has been run. * Send bug reports to the mailing list. If you can't run CardTricks, you can use dd to write the label to the boot block. Under OS X I use this script (substitute the appropriate disk device for /dev/disk1s1. If you don't know what this means, don't use this script), for FAT32: dev=/dev/disk1s1 echo EOS_DEVELOP | dd of="$dev" bs=1 seek=71 count=11 echo BOOTDISK | dd of="$dev" bs=1 seek=92 count=8 for FAT16: dev=/dev/disk1s1 echo EOS_DEVELOP | dd of="$dev" bs=1 seek=43 count=11 echo BOOTDISK | dd of="$dev" bs=1 seek=64 count=8 Risks /* I kindly ask the developers who know more about this to improve this section */ * This firmware does a (very small) (semi-)permanent change to your camera: it changes the DISKBOOT flag, which is stored in NVRAM. This change can be reverted (see the mailing list and bootflags.c). * I am not aware of anyone who had permanent damage with the 550D. However, there are reports on the CHDK forums that some users bricked their 350D http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=4202.315, most probably by installing a hack on the wrong firmware version. * The biggest risk is when experimenting with source code without knowing what you are doing. * Risks are low with pre-built binaries, since we test them on our cameras before making them public. * Risks are minimal with official versions (from the main repo), since they get tested by many users before releasing them. Source code You can build your own AUTOEXEC.BIN files with the 550d branch of the source code. There is no Canon source or object code in the Magic Lantern tree and we do not distribute ROM dumps since they contain code that is copyright by Canon. If you have the camera in hand, you can make your own dump for analysis and use this IDC database to add symbols to it. Detailed info on the 550d dev page. Build instructions are here. Experimental source code A lot of people have built their own versions of Magic Lantern and provided various fixes. It would be nice to share them, even if the changes are minor, since novice developers can learn from them. You can find patches on the mailing list and on the issue tracker. My experimental repo is here: http://bitbucket.org/a1ex/magic-lantern/ . You can find test builds with cropmarks, zebra and histogram enabled, and code for logging GUI events. ~~---- = Camera Overview = Annonced 8 Feb 2010. Called Rebel T2i in North america, Kiss X4 in Japan and 550d in Europe. Hardware See DPReview Software DryOS Updates: *Leaked 1.0.6 (12Feb2010), B2704280.FIR *official 1.0.8 (7Jul2010), 1.0.8 *official 1.0.9 (Nov2010?), http://web.canon.jp/imaging/eosd/firm-e/eosdigital7/firmware.html -- Arm.Indy already found the stubs https://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern/changeset/5dbd73e0f8f1 and released a first port http://groups.google.com/group/ml-devel/browse_thread/thread/266542d8f2e65bc! the updater (starts at 0x120) can not be decrypted using neither |dissect_fw3_2.rar dissect_fw3_2 nor |fir_tool.py fir_tool.py, so protection has changed.